rihannafandomcom-20200213-history
Turn Up the Music (Remix) (song)
"Turn Up the Music" by DJ Pauly D, is a song by singer and actor Chris Brown featuring Barbadian artist Rihanna. During that month, it was speculated that Brown would feature on the remix of former girlfriend Rihanna's single, "Birthday Cake". The rumors sparked media controversy, due to the fact that Brown was involved in a physical altercation with Rihanna at a Pre-Grammy Awards party in 2009. He later tweeted: "Let them be mad!!!! We make music. Don't like it, don't listen! Turn up the music remix is coming soon too! Guess who's on it?", a possible hint that Rihanna would be the featured artist. The remix of "Turn Up the Music", featuring Rihanna, premiered online on February 20, 2012, the same day the "Birthday Cake" remix, which features Brown, premiered. The remixes mark the first collaborations from the two singers since they last collaborated on the remix of Rihanna's 2007 single, "Umbrella". Lyrics Turn up the music, 'cause this song just came on Turn up the music, if they try to turn us down Turn up the music, can I hear it til the speakers blow Turn up the music, fill your cup and drink it down If you’re sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, girl Put your hands up If you’re sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, girl Put your hands up Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Turn up the music Tu-turn up the… Turn up the music, 'cause i feel a little turned on Turn up the music, don’t you try to turn me down Turn up the music, and i feel just a little bount Turn up the music, turn me down If you’re sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, girl Put your hands up If you’re sexy and you know it put your hands up in the air Put your hands up in the air, girl Put your hands up Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Turn up the music Tu-turn up the… See it rise baby you are the one who .. So let’s go tonight and do whatever it takes to make it right Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up Just turn it up I love you baby Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Turn up the music, just turn it up loud Turn up the music, I need it in my life, yeah Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Oh, oh, oh, oh Turn up the music Turn it up Turn it up Turn it up Turn it up Turn it up Turn up the music Category:Songs Category:Remixes